Heart of Ice
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When no one believes Harry about Severus, he turns cold and is ready to become the next dark lord. Warning: slash, some strong language. Single chapter story.


I own nothing except the idea for the story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

Harry stepped into the headmaster's office, he smiled at both men before sitting on the sofa and was instantly engulfed in his husband's arms.

'No one is suspicious, not even Hermione and she has been my biggest concern.'

'Yes, Miss Granger does tend to watch you very carefully Harry. Alright, you both know what will happen soon, how soon I cannot say.'

'Isn't there anything you can do sir?' Harry asked sadly as he stared at his headmaster's blackened dead hand.

'No, Severus did what he could, but I will die. The pain I would normally feel is gone thanks to your husband. This is a much better and quicker death for me Harry even though I know it will be hard on you. You must accept this and the belief that all will work out as long as Severus is the one to kill me. It will ensure his safety and his loyalty to Tom. You must play you're part well, anger which is what everyone will expect you to feel towards Severus, grief that you have lost your mentor and the one person that has been helping you defeat Tom. If all goes well, then you and Severus will survive to finally have that life together.'

Harry sighed but tightened his arms around his husband as he glanced up at the dark onyx eyes that seemed to look right through to his very soul.

'So since you asked me here, you think it will be quite soon?'

'Yes, the young Malfoy boy is becoming desperate and we do know he is up to something, we just do not know what that is. Severus has tried everything he can but has been unable to find out the truth.'

'If everything goes okay, they will believe Sev killed you, how do we convince them it's what you wanted because you were dying?'

'Memories are the best way to show who needs to be told. I am leaving one here that I'm sure Minerva will find in time. It explained the reason I am dying and how Severus was the one that saved my life, but I made him promise to kill me to save Draco's soul and ensure that Tom believed Severus was serving him.'

Harry looked back up at his husband, 'Your soul will be alright, won't it?'

'Yes, because I am giving Albus a painless and dignified death and it's a promise I am fulfilling. My soul is protected as I do not wish to do this, I derive no pleasure in killing, no satisfaction. It's not for power or gain, but it is necessary when you are at war with a very sadistic and clever man as we all know the dark lord is.'

Harry nodded, 'Since it's going to be soon, is there any way Sev and I can have some time together, real time? Since we've been married we've only had a couple of hours alone, that's hardly any time at all.'

'Yes, Severus and I were just discussing that very thing. It is now that you both need time alone it will also strengthen your bond. So when you go back down to your friends, explain to them that I have more lessons for you that Severus is helping with, So most nights you will be down in the dungeons, for a few hours at least. I have also let Mr. Filch know that you are allowed out as you are just following my instructions.'

'Thank you sir,' Harry gave Dumbledore a smile, then the three men sat and talked about the different plans they had worked out. A backup plan for a backup plan, everything they could think of and they made sure they had memories of every aspect of these plans in case they were needed.

As Harry walked towards Gryffindor tower he took a couple of deep breaths then put his game face on. He gave the password then stormed into the common room and straight up the stairs to the dorm room knowing his friends would follow and sure enough he only got to his bed before Hermione, Ron and Ginny hurried in.

'What's wrong, did Dumbledore tell you something?' Ginny asked anxiously.

'Oh yeah, you could say that, blasted old man.'

'Harry, calm down, now tell us what he said,' Hermione said calmly.

'Every night I have to spend with Snape, he's going to be taking me through some lessons, everything he can tell me on dark magic so I can recognise spells or even poisons. Imagine spending every night with him, I sometimes think it would be better to just leave.'

'I would If I was you mate,' Ron said.

'What about us, when are we supposed to spend time together?' Ginny asked.

'We're not, Dumbledore said I shouldn't waste my time on anything other than learning to defeat Voldemort,' Ron and Ginny gasped, Hermione shuddered, 'Especially wasting time with relationships. He told me to end it, and I have no choice, so it looks like we're over. I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'm not sure what time I'll be back.'

'But if you're out after curfew you could get into trouble,' Hermione said.

'No, Dumbledore's fixed that as well, he's given me permission, he's even told Filch that I'm just following Dumbledore's orders,' Harry could tell Ginny was upset, tears were forming in her eyes. He gave her a quick peck hoping he wouldn't need to keep pretending much longer. He nodded to his friends they hurried out of the dorm room, down through the common room and out of the portrait whole, then he practically ran down to the dungeons. He didn't stop, he just let himself in and straight through to the back where Severus was standing in loose fitting pants as he warmed himself in front of the large fireplace.

'Oh you look so good, were you waiting for me?'

'Naturally I was, since we have a few hours I've made some plans, something I think you will enjoy my love.'

'Oh and what are these so called plans?' Harry slipped his arms around Severus and pressed his body to Severus half naked body.

'I am not going to tell you Harry, you'll just have to do what I say, when I say.'

'Oh, that's how it's going to be,' Harry smirked, 'So what am I supposed to do Professor Snape?'

'Well Potter, first is use that big mouth of yours to give me some pleasure.'

Harry groaned softly before he was being pulled towards the bedroom and his excitement rose with every step knowing whatever Severus had planned would have Harry screaming in delectable pleasure.

Harry loved it when Severus did something like this, so even though they have hardly spent any time together, he always made sure Harry was given as much pleasure as he could. But Harry had learned a lot since he had married Severus, so now he gives his husband just as much pleasure as Severus gives him until they are both groaning and screaming with the desire they can both give to the other. They will lie together in their exhausted afterglow, happy but exhausted.

After the battle:

While Harry is waiting to see a healer his thoughts drifted back to the last time he had been with his husband. Now he was gone, Voldemort killed him and still nobody knew the truth about Severus Snape. But Harry was going to make sure they knew, that everyone knew exactly how brave and courageous his Sev was.

Harry mind pulled up images of his times with Sev, he remembered the pleasure Sev gave him. How he made every fibre of his being tingle with desire, how Harry would scream with pleasure, would beg to be taken then to be filled as he was told how much he was loved.

Harry's heart felt like it was breaking in two knowing he would never see Sev again, he would never feel his touch, he's heart would never feel the love Sev had for him. As he looked around trying to keep himself from breaking down, he watched as two men place a dark robed man onto one of the bed, the man also had dark hair, then curtain were placed around the bed before Harry could get a good look at who the man was.

'Alright Mr. Potter, tell me where the pain is,' Madame Pomfrey said as she places potions on the small table at the end of the bed he was sitting on.

'Well he decided to drop me a few times, I was pretty high, so my back is really sore along with my ankles.'

'Is that all?' she raises her eyebrows, 'I ask because of two things, you look very upset but also he did say you were dead and hearing some rumours from the captured death eaters said you were hit with the killing curse again.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, he did,' Harry put his hand to the side of his chest, 'It's a bit tender, as for being upset, I think that's natural considering how many we lost in this fight.'

'Yes, we lost many good people. Now do you know if it's cut?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, it bled for a bit, but it's stopped now.'

'Then you'll need a potion that I don't have available, it won't take me long to make, so take these now and come back later.'

'I was going to sleep after I leave here.'

'Then when you wake up, a few extra hours won't make too much difference.'

Harry drinks the two potions the matron hands him, 'Thanks, how is everyone?'

'Some are serious as I'm sure you know.'

'Yeah,' Harry stands up, 'I know, thanks Madame Pomfrey.'

'You're welcome Harry, now go rest, you've earned it.'

Harry nodded but he didn't leave the room, when he saw everyone was occupied he quickly snuck behind the curtain to see Severus Snape lying there staring at the ceiling.

'Severus,' Harry gasped, 'Oh god, I thought you died.'

'Harry, no, I passed out, are you okay?'

'Yeah, better now I know you're alive,' Harry choked back a sob, took a couple of deep breathes to pull himself together. He sat on the edge of the bed, conjured a damp cloth then wiped all the dried blood from around Severus neck, 'They look nasty.'

'At least I'm alive Harry, but how are you alive, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you are, but how?'

'The soul actually protected me when he used the killing curse, it got destroyed but saved me at the same time. I was knocked out, so was he, then I spoke with Dumbledore, he explained.'

'And he never told me, if that man was alive right now I think I'd hex him for making me believe you had to die.'

'It's over Sev, he's dead, we can have that life we talked about.'

'Harry, the minister has said I have to face changes, I was a death eater and as far as their concerned I still am. Don't forget I did kill Albus.'

'But he asked you to and you've been helping for years, I'll talk to him. Oh didn't Dumbledore say something about a memory he was going to leave in his office for McGonagall to find which will explain.'

'He did, maybe you should go see her. She should know where Albus hid it.'

'In a minute Sev, I want to stay with you for now, we've been apart too long.'

'I did miss you terribly Harry, there were times I was so scared.'

'Why?'

'We heard you were dead, another time you were captured and taken to the dark lord. I couldn't get confirmation and I couldn't leave here.'

'I almost died, but we did get captured, ended up escaping before he turned up. He killed everyone at the house, except the Malfoy's and Bellatrix. I'll tell you all about it when you're well, for now I just want to sit with you. I missed you so much Sev, sometimes I didn't think I could go on without you.'

'We're together now love, for good, no more missions, no more secrets, it's time everyone realised that we're married and have been for two years. Now how about a kiss since it's been months,' Harry smiled down at Severus and received a smile in return before their lips met in a very loving kiss.

Neither of the men knew they had been overheard by someone that was absolutely furious. But hearing what they said gave her an idea, an idea that would help her get Harry. She hurried from the make shift hospital and up to the headmaster's office.

'Oh Harry, what are you doing here?' Kingsley asked.

'Making sure my husband is okay,' Harry gently caressed Severus' face.

'Husband, okay, what is wrong with you?' Ron asked.

'Nothing, Sev and I are married, we couldn't tell anyone, it was too dangerous for Severus.'

'I'm not sure what is going on but we're here to take Severus to Azkaban.'

'No,' Harry shouted, 'You can't, I can prove it, please.'

'Prove what, that he murdered Albus Dumbledore and allowed students to be cursed.'

'Dumbledore left a memory for McGonagall so she would see the truth and let everyone know. He didn't kill Dumbledore, well, he did, but it was planned by Dumbledore,' Harry rambled urgently.

'They just brought in Minerva's body, she survived the fighting only for her injuries to cause her to bleed internally. She bled to death.'

'Harry, you get it, I'm sure you'll know where Albus put it,' Severus said.

'Okay, just wait Kingsley, I'll be quick,' Harry kissed Severus and raced out of the hospital.

'What did you do to Harry, some potion or some type of dark curse?' Hermione asked.

'I did nothing to Harry, it'll all be explained in a few minutes.'

'He's full of shit Kingsley, you saw Neville and Seamus, he did something to Harry,' Ron snarled angrily.

'I happen to agree with you, but let's give Harry a few minutes.'

'We always knew none of you would believe this that is why Albus had his memories ready.'

'Please stay quiet Severus, as far as we're concerned you're a death eater who killed Albus Dumbledore and tortured students you were in charge off on Voldemort's orders.' Kingsley said.

Up in Dumbledore's office Harry stared around at the mess everywhere, to him it looked like someone had trashed the place. For now he had no time to work out what had happened, he had to find that memory.

In the makeshift hospital, Ginny Weasley stepped behind the screen to see Kingsley, Hermione and Ron talking quietly, but she sneered down at Snape.

'He poisoned Harry, I saw Snape give Harry a potion, right after that Harry seemed to be in a daze, sort of not really here. He must have used the imperius curse on Harry to believe he cared about this death eaters, it was probably so he could take Harry to Voldemort,' she sneered again.

'When did you see this Ginny?'

'Before Dumbledore died, I saw Harry heading down to the dungeons, so I watched. When Harry stepped in Snape gave Harry a potion.'

'Why did you watch?' Ron asked.

'Because we know Harry and Snape hated each other, I wanted to make sure he was okay. You know how many times Harry came back from a detention with him and he had fresh bruises over him.'

'That is not true, Harry will not appreciate you lying about me or him.'

'Someone went through the office, it's gone,' Harry panted as he ran inside but could see Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and Ginny staring at him like they didn't know him where Severus looked concerned. Harry wondered what had been said while he was gone, he just hoped he could make everyone believe the truth.

'What's going on?' Harry hurried to the bed, taking Severus' hand.

'It's all good Harry, I told Kingsley the truth,' Ginny smiled sweetly.

'The truth about me and Sev you mean?'

'That he poisoned you and used the imperius curse on you.'

'You lying fucking bitch, none of that is true.'

'Harry, I'm your girlfriend, you shouldn't talk to me like that. But I suppose what he did to you is making you act different, so I forgive you,' Ginny went to take his hand.

Harry snatched his hand away, 'Get the fuck away from me and if you really believe that bullshit about being my girlfriend, then you are really pathetic. It was Dumbledore that wanted that just so I wouldn't attract more attention.'

'Harry, all this is too much for you, let's get you out of here,' Hermione said kindly.

'No, you have to believe me, Sev and I are married, we love each other.'

'Harry mate, I think Voldemort has scrambled your brain, let's just go home.'

'You don't believe me, either of you?' Harry asked gazing at his friends.

'We're closer to you than anyone, you've been through a lot, you need rest and time to heal,' Hermione said.

'You take care of Harry, I'll take Severus to Azkaban.'

'No, you can't, please believe me Kingsley,' Harry practically sat on top of Severus, blocking his view.

'Harry, you need to move.'

'Harry, it's fine, we'll work this out, find that memory then everyone will know the truth.'

Harry turned, 'But Sev, I've spent so much time away from you, we said if we survived this we'd never be apart again.'

'It's not for long Harry, you can do this, stay strong, for me okay, and remember, look inside.'

Harry felt his whole body shake but he nodded, 'I will get you out, try to hold on until I do,' Harry brushed his lips over Severus, 'I love you.'

'I love you too Harry, I know you'll do it,' Severus allowed Kingsley to take his arm.

'I'll get you out and back to me love, I promise,' Harry called as he watched Kingsley take his husband.

'Let's get out of here and to the Burrow,' Ginny said sweetly.

'You're a lying bitch, you get the fuck away from me and if you ever talk to me again I won't be responsible for what happens,' Harry snarled.

'Harry, you're over wrought, you're hurt, you're not thinking straight,' Hermione said.

'You can go to hell, friends support each other, it shows you're not my friend, so fuck off the three of you,' Harry snarled again. Then his fists clenched as he saw the look on Ginny's face and before he knew what he was doing, he swung his arm, punching Ginny hard in the face, knocking her into Hermione and Ron before he stormed out of the hospital and out of the castle.

He just caught a glimpse of his husband being taken away, 'I will get you back Sev, I promise, even if it's the last thing I do,' Harry yelled as he stared after Sev who turned his head giving Harry a small smile.

'Harry, Hermione and Ron explained you're not well, we're taking you home,' Arthur said.

'There is nothing wrong with me apart from your fucking daughter lying so if you believe her then you can go to hell as well and I hope you suffer,' Harry raced down the drive then apparated away not caring who saw him or who heard him, nothing matter apart from getting Severus back.

Over the next few days Hermione, Ron, Ginny and some of Harry's other friends all tried to find Harry. Then word reached them that he was at the docks, so Hermione, Ron and Ginny hurried straight there.

'Harry, you need to stop this, we'll get a healer to look at you,' Hermione said.

Harry never moved or spoke, when Ginny put her arms around him Harry jerked away then pointed his wand at her. But it was the cold hard sneering look on Harry's face that made her move, but it also made Hermione and Ron hesitate.

'Harry mate, everyone is worried about you.'

'If she dares tries to touch me again I will curse her to hell where she belongs.'

'Harry, there's something wrong, please, let us help you, we'll do anything,' Hermione said.

'The world can go to hell for all I care, all I want is my husband back.'

'Harry, you're not married to him, he did something to you, you have to start believing the truth.' Hermione said in a calmly voice trying to get Harry to see sense.

'I know the truth, you don't and from now on you are no longer my friends, friends trust and believe each other. All I have is Sev and you helped take him away from me. When I get him back all of you are going to suffer for listening to that jealous bitch and not supporting me or believing the truth. Now if you try anything on me you lot are going to get seriously hurt, just as you hurt me, so fuck off and leave me alone.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny moved away, 'Let's go, hopefully whatever Snape gave him will wear off soon,' Ron whispered then held Hermione's hand and the three of the apparated away.

Harry kept gazing out over the water, ''I will get you back I just don't know how Sev. I need you, you gave me strength when I needed it now I feel like I'm dying inside. Please Sev, I need a sign, some way to bring you back to me.'

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stepped into the Burrow's kitchen, 'He was scary, we have to find a way to make Harry believe the truth before he hurts someone,' Ron said.

'We've been talking to Kingsley, he thinks if we can see what Harry believes, see what he is feeling then maybe we can work with that. There is a spell to let you see what Harry sees and believes. He's going to be here in a few days to talk to you about it, work out when you lot can go with him. Was he still at the docks when you found him?' Arthur asked.

'Yes, sitting staring out over the water, but his face, it was so cold, to be honest he looked evil. I have no idea why this is happening but I would hate to get on his bad side so we need to make him well, make him see the real truth about Snape,' Hermione sighed as she sat down, but all of them thought the same thing, whatever Snape did must have been dark magic or a dark potion. Now they hope they can reverse it so they can have Harry back and in his right mind.

Everyday Kingsley, Hermione, Ron and Ginny would turn up on the coast to see if they could get through to Harry, but nothing seemed to work. He would still be sitting in the same spot staring out over the choppy water. Unlike the first time they saw Harry, he talked, but if they were able to get a word out of him, none of them could believe how uncaring and hard he sounded, nothing at all like Harry.

While Kingsley was talking to Harry, keeping him distracted, Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, but she wasn't intending to do anything harmful to him. After Kingsley explained about this spell they were all concerned and hoped their suspicions wasn't true but this spell would confirm that for them one way or another. So even though they already suspected what this spell would show, they just hoped they were wrong. Hermione cast her spell it only took a few seconds before she gasp, the spell confirming what they all had believed.

The small group moved away from Harry, they never took their eyes off him, just backed away.

'His heart is turning cold, basically he's stopped caring. If it keeps going, whatever humanity there is left in Harry will die and he could end up worse than Voldemort.' Hermione whispered as she stared at her friends back.

'This needs serious consideration, let's go gather everyone so we can work out what to do,' Kingsley said and the four people glanced at Harry who hadn't moved. They quickly apparated away hoping they could find something that would bring Harry back to his right mind.

The following day, inside the ministry, at the department of mysteries, Unspeakables were examining the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle or as everyone knew him as Lord Voldemort. They cast spells at his dead body, they had strange instruments doing things to his body, they took blood from his body, they even had a spell that would take a sample of his soul to see if there was any humanity or love left inside him, this man that terrorised the world. They didn't believe he did but they had to do every test to prove it one way or another.

As three woman and two men worked over Voldemort's body, they were blinded by a brilliant flash of light. When the light vanished they looked up they saw Harry Potter standing by the bed that held Voldemort.

'Mr. Potter, how did you get in here?' a woman asked, but Harry completely ignored her, 'What do you want?'

Harry slowly lifted his head, and what the people say made them shiver. Harry Potter's eyes looked cold, dead, but that wasn't the worst, he's eyes blazed red.

'I am going to resurrect him, I am the only one that can bring him back,' Harry stepped towards the bed but two men stood in his way. Harry waved his hand at them and the two men ended up flying towards the other end of the room. Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand before glancing up again, 'Get ready for the third war to start, one where I help him rule the world and make all of you pay for what you've done.'

The look on Harry Potter's face chilled everyone that stared at him, it was cold, it was cruel, it was pure evil. Then the saviour of the wizarding world and the wizard that terrorised their world vanished in another brilliant flash of light and they knew that what would be coming wouldn't be good.

Kingsley was trying to work on how to find any supporter still left in the ministry, he knew there were a few, they might not have been death eaters, but they did support him without anyone finding out. He was concentrating on a list in front of him when a woman and man raced into his office, not even bothering to knock. He never got a chance to say anything or draw his wand before they shouted out what had just happened. Within seconds Kingsley had raced from his office and left the ministry.

The Weasley family along with Hermione were sitting at the large worn wooden table. All of them gasped, jumped to their feet and had their wands in their hands as Kingsley and two men raced inside.

'We've got a big problem.'

'Kingsley, merlin, you gave us a fright,' Molly's hand was over her heart.

'What is it Kingsley?' Arthur asked calmly.

'Harry, he turned up inside the department of mysteries, where they were keeping Voldemort's body.'

'Oh god, what did he do?' Hermione asked as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

'Do, well, first he said he was resurrecting Voldemort, second, he said something about another war and was going to help Voldemort rule, third, he took Voldemort, their gone. The thing is, they said he looked evil and his eyes flashed red. Hermione, Ron, you two knew what he was doing, why Dumbledore gave Harry that job, could he do this, bring Voldemort back?'

Ron looked at Hermione to answer, 'If there was anyone that could Kingsley it would be Harry, they were connected in a way that no one could understand. It was Harry's blood that brought him back last time along with two other ingredients and the dark spell. Harry knows the spell and what the ingredients are, so yes, he could do it.'

'We have to find out what is going on. Surely whatever this potion that Snape gave Harry must have worn off or at least weakened by now,' Ron said.

'It hasn't and for all we know it never will. Harry believes that he loves Snape, that his married to him and unless we release him it seems Harry is going to start something that none of us want. But also if we had to go through another war right now, none of us will survive,' Kingsley sighed wearily.

Arthur listened to his friend, heard what his son and Hermione had said, but it was Ginny's reaction that made him think she knew something none of them knew.

'Okay, that's it Ginny, out with it,' Arthur said.

'Out with what?'

'You know something about this, either about Harry or Snape, tell me, right now.'

'She's not going to be able to say a thing by the time I'm finished with her, she cause this, so she's going to pay for it,' Harry strolled inside but everyone couldn't believe it was the young man they had known for years. He was in long black robes, his head was shaved, no glasses and on his chest was a large black scar that was just visible through the small parting in the robes, and his eyes flashed red. He moved his wand and Ginny was pinned to the wall, Arthur, Kingsley, the aurors and the Weasley boys all tried different spells but they seemed to just bounce off an invisible shield.

'Harry, what are you going to do?' Arthur shouted when he realised they couldn't get past the shield.

'Oh since this is her fault for lying, I'm going to destroy her mind like she destroyed my heart, but I'm also taking a little souvenir,' Harry moved his wand again, Ginny started screaming and writhing in pain. She fell to the floor and was curled in a tight ball then her body would flex taunt as Harry kept her under the curse. No matter what anyone did, they could not get through the shield that Harry had erected, all they could do was watch as Harry kept Ginny under the cruciatus curse.

When he lifted the wand, he knelt down next to Ginny and staring into her eyes, 'I hope you enjoy pain,' Harry pulled a large knife from inside his robes, then sliced Ginny's right hand off to piercing screams that ripped through the kitchen, not just from Ginny but from everyone else that stood watching. They stood hopelessly by, nothing allowed them to penetrate Harry's shield.

Harry stood with the hand in his, letting the blood drip onto the floor, he cast the curse again until he knew she was gone, at least her mind was. Harry sneered down at what was left of Ginny Weasley, then he vanished leaving Ginny alive, but her mind completely gone and her right hand missing.

Kingsley stared at the Weasley family as they surrounded the youngest and even though he felt sorry for this family who had already lost Fred. All he could think about was this wasn't over, this was only the beginning and merlin help them if Harry and Voldemort join forces. Because he got to see a bit of Harry's power, more power than Kingsley had ever seen before. So whatever was about to occur wasn't going to be good, in any way.

After settling Ginny into St Mungo's Kingsley pulled Arthur, Ron and Hermione aside, away from the rest of the family.

'We have to find out if what Harry said was true. I can't believe it myself but he believes it, enough to hurt Ginny like that but he's also going to start something none of us want. I know this is not the best time Arthur but if we don't do something all of us could end up like Ginny or dead. If Harry was telling the truth, you lot, all of you could be Harry's next victims if he thinks you betrayed him.'

'It's hard to believe what they said is true, but we do know that Albus spoke privately to Harry. Hermione and Ron even said there were things Albus wouldn't allow Harry to tell them. If he was telling the truth and Ginny lied then yes, he will see all of us as betraying him. So we need to do whatever we can to stop this before it's too late.'

Kingsley nodded, then he, Ron, Arthur and Hermione left St Mungo's and headed to Azkaban. They stopped outside the cell, staring at the man who was laying on the small bed facing the wall.

'Snape, we need your help,' Kingsley said.

Severus slowly turned and his cold eyes stared at the group, 'I though you all knew what you were doing, well, too bad, I'm not helping you with anything.'

'It's Harry,' Hermione said and they all saw the small change in his face, it softened before hardening again, but Snape never said anything, 'He took Voldemort, he said he's going to resurrect him.'

'It seems you're about to start fighting again but this time without the chosen one. I hope you're ready to die,' Severus turned over so he was facing the wall again.

'He used the cruciatus curse on Ginny, her mind is gone then sliced her hand off, he took that with him. Now if she's the reason behind all this then she's paid with her sanity and loss of a limb. But we need answer Severus, please, tell us once and for all what is going on?' Arthur begged.

'What did Harry tell you, after that day you took me away?' Severus asked, but he was still facing the wall.

'Exactly the same as that day, and that you two had been married for two years, and that you were innocent. But we saw proof that you gave Harry some type of potion, that made him believe all this,' Kingsley said.

'Really, and where did you get this so called proof?'

'Ginny showed us a memory of you giving it to Harry, she said just before she saw you go into your rooms at Hogwarts. She saw Harry go in, but he looked strange, lifeless. We could only assume she meant he was under the imperius curse, that you were controlling him, planting thoughts and suggestions inside his mind.'

'You heard all this Severus, but she did show us her memory after you were brought here,' Kingsley said.

'Well, naturally you would believe one of your own. How hard would it be to believe she made up the whole thing and lied to you? Not hard at all, not when she wanted something desperately that she was willing to do anything to get it. Harry always said that even though the Weasley family treated him like he was part of the family, he still felt like an outsider, well it showed exactly how you felt about him. You are all going to suffer the consequence of her actions, and your actions. Oh this is going to be good, now I'm going back to sleep before the bloodshed and mayhem starts.'

'No, let's hear the truth, once and for all, it might be the only thing that can save our world,' Kingsley said.

'First, I've told you the truth, you refused to believe it. But now when Harry found how long I was going to be here, what did he say?'

'He told me to trust him, that you were really helping and you never murdered Albus.'

'Oh I killed Albus but I never murdered him. What else did he say?'

'That you were innocent, that you played your part of a death eater pretending to be Albus' spy. You had been doing that since his parents went into hiding but you were really Albus' spy pretending to be a death eater.'

'Did he ask you to release me?'

'Yes, but we wouldn't because you are a death eater and you did kill Albus Dumbledore, not to mention allowed children to be tortured. So after a lot of discussion, we all decided you would be subjected to the dementors kiss.'

'Did Harry know this?' Severus asked but everyone noticed he didn't move, or sound any different.

'Yes, we explained that unless he could prove what he had been saying, there was nothing we could do. We told him a week ago.'

'So all of you have caused what is about to happen, well, all I can say is good luck. You'll need it because you have pissed off the most powerful wizard alive and he is about to resurrect another powerful and evil wizard. If Harry Potter and Tom Riddle join forces, nothing will save you or the world, and I'm not talking about the magical world, I'm talking about the whole world.'

'Look, can you just tell us why he would do this, why he believes all this about you?' Arthur asked.

'Because what he told you was the fucking truth, Harry and I are married, we have been for more than two years, but we played the part of two people that hated each other. Oh just so you know, Harry only went out with your daughter Weasley because Albus made him do that to make sure none of you got suspicious. Harry spoke to me not long before he broke into Gringotts, he said something about staying with Bill Weasley, he said he got a visit from Lupin, how they made Harry godfather to Teddy. He snuck away while you were all asleep , Harry and I used to do that a lot, sneak away from everyone, spend a couple of hours together in our home before having to say goodbye, never knowing if we would see each other again. He explained how his so called mate left, then said he saved his life after following my patronus to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor. He explained that he went with Granger to Godric's Hollow, stood outside the house before going to the cemetery. He used to curl up on my lap and tell me everything that was hurting him. I was so worried about his sanity at one time I was trying to talk him into just leaving with me that if he didn't give his mind and heart some time to rest and heal, there'd be nothing left of him. Now he's finally been pushed too far.'

'Why should we believe you Snape, when Ginny showed us proof you gave Harry a potion?' Ron asked.

'First, what I just said should be enough to know that Harry told me all that. Second, do you know the spell that shows who your soul mate is?'

'Yes, some parents will have it performed over their newborn child, some wait until their older, some don't bother. They just let their children find their perfect partner themselves. But what has that got to do with any of this?' Kingsley asked.

'After hearing the prophecy from Albus, Lily and James Potter had him perform that spell over Harry. They decided to get everything ready so if Harry survived and they died they knew their son would have his soul mate, so he would never be alone. That night in Godric's Hollow, when that spell hit Harry and he received his scar, I felt it, I collapsed with a searing pain going through my forehead. I knew what it meant, I knew I was feeling the pain my soul mate was. I had no idea who my soul mate was at the time, not until Albus explained that Harry survived the killing curse but he would live with his cursed lightning bolt scar. So you see, Harry and I are soul mates, if you bothered to perform certain charms you would have found the truth instead of believing one person over Harry who never lies. There is one thing you lot forgot about Harry, he can fight off the imperius curse, yet you believed that little bitch. I would say you haven't got much time before the first lot of deaths and torture start to occur,' Severus turned back to face the wall, 'At least our death will be quick, that's what he wants for us, a quick clean death. He can't be killed unless I am, so he's waiting for that to happen. Once we're gone you'll all be left with an immortal Voldemort, not because of horcruxes this time, but because of the link between Voldemort and Harry. One dies, the other lives, forever. So he knows I will die soon, which means he will so he is getting everything ready for all of you to suffer because you made him suffer. Voldemort will live, forever.'

'He's right, Harry can fight off the imperius curse. He did with Crouch when he was pretending to be Moody. Then he told us he fought of Voldemort in the graveyard,' Hermione said with her brows furrowed. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

'Tell me this Snape, did you ever give Harry any potions, because we saw one of Ginny's memories of you doing just that?'

'Yes, I gave him two potions every day. One was a rejuvenation potion and one was a potion to ease his pain.'

'Explain why he needed those two potions?' Kingsley asked.

'He wasn't sleeping, he was hardly eating, his mind refused to shut down. The only way he could get through a day was with the rejuvenation potion. The pain he was feeling grew worse over the years, but he was good at hiding it from everyone. Finally it started to get to a stage that he couldn't control it anymore or hide it. So I made him a potion to help with that. It never took his pain away, just eased it enough so he could concentrate and stop anyone finding out.'

'The only pain we saw Harry have was from his scar but that was only when he couldn't close his mind to Voldemort,' Ron said with a growl.

'He would never be able to close his mind, and that was something Albus came up with. If Harry and I needed time alone, we usually had to work on a detention. Albus thought occlumency lessons was a good cover. The connection that Harry and Voldemort had caused Harry severe pain in his scar. Everyday his scar would burn, every minute of the day it would burn. When he was a child it wasn't that bad, Voldemort had no form which kept the pain to a minimum. When he came to Hogwarts that is when it started to get worse because Voldemort was joined to Quirrell.

So even though that sniveling coward was dead, Voldemort got himself a bit of a body. The moment he returned, Harry suffered, that was when I first started to give him the potion. It was when Albus and I explained more about my role and what his parents found out about his soul mate, all he knew at the time was I had to play my part and he could not let anyone know, not even his friends. Harry was very good at keeping his real feelings hidden, he had no choice and he became very good at lying about his real role and my role. So we worked on ways to be together without anyone finding out. Now let me ask you something Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, do you remember seeing Harry speaking with a boy with dark red hair?'

'Yes, I remember them talking,' Hermione said.

'I don't,' Ron said.

'That was me, it was so we could spend more time together, again Albus' idea.'

'Okay, tell me this Snape, you said you didn't murder Albus, but you did kill him, why?'

'He was dying, his hand was cursed. I was able to slow the curse but not stop it. As it progressed the pain he would have suffered would have been unbearable, the worst anyone could endure. But he realised he could not let Voldemort know, no one could know he was weak or Voldemort would have taken advantage of that because he knew Albus was the one protecting Harry, keeping him hidden, keeping him safe. Rumours reached Voldemort that something was wrong with Albus' hand. I explained that an experiment went wrong which killed his hand but the old fool was going to be fine, just not have the use of his hand after a few more months. Voldemort believed me as he knew I had given him vital information before, information Albus asked me to pass on, to keep Voldemort from finding out my true agenda. I gave Albus a year to live, maybe more, I was not sure how long exactly just that Albus would die. That was when he asked me to kill him, at the right time, not then, he had a few more plans to work through. Albus wanted to die with dignity, not after Greyback fed on him. Albus Dumbledore deserved a quick and painless death and that is what I gave him, what I gave my grandfather but it made the Voldemort believe for the first time ever that I was really his man. I proved to him I was willing to kill the most powerful wizard alive in order for my lord to win, he never knew the truth. Now I'm not saying another thing, I will only talk to Harry unless we both end up dead and Voldemort ends up immortal,' Severus turned back over and faced the wall.

'Your father was a muggle and Eileen Prince was not related to professor Dumbledore, so how could he be your grandfather?' Hermione said still refusing to believe anything this man said about Harry.

'My mother was Albus' daughter, a daughter he kept secret. He had the Prince family adopt her to keep her safe. If you remember your history and did any research on my mother you would know she was born while Gellert Grindelwald was gathering followers. Albus knew that anyone close to him would be in danger, so he made sure after the death of her mother, Eileen would be safe, hidden and as far as anyone was concerned not related to him at all. I was not told about Albus until I was ten. Albus and my mother sat me down and explained everything and why I could never reveal the truth. Oh I was so angry with them, it's part of the reason I did turn my back on Albus, for a while and it cost me dearly.'

'I'm not sure what to believe here, if we could see some type of proof, memories Snape, that could help,' Kingsley said.

'Albus left a memory in his office for Minerva to find and give to whoever ended up needing to know the truth. Harry went to find it after he found out Minerva died, before I was taken away. The memory was gone, someone had gone through the whole office and stole that memory. If you think about it, it shouldn't be hard to figure out who did it.'

'Okay, look, say Ginny did this and lied about you and the potion, why would she do this apart from liking Harry?' Ron asked.

'She found out that Harry and I were soul mates. She also found out that if one of the soul mates dies then the other may, if they wish, find a new soul mate. She was hoping that if I die, she would end up Harry's soul mate. But she never read the whole book about how some soul mates end up life mates as well, meaning if one dies the other dies and that is what Harry and I am. Lily and James never knew this, Albus found out and told the both of us.'

'How would Ginny know the spell to check for soul mates?' Arthur asked.

'Harry gave her the book so she would know they weren't soul mates and she might as well accept they couldn't be together. He never wanted to hurt her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer, this was after Albus died. Harry tried to explain that he just didn't think of her like that but he also didn't want her to know that Albus made her part of his plans. But you are wasting time, now Harry has Voldemort, I could be within an hour or so that he will once again walk this earth.'

'Where would Harry take him?'

'Sorry, you figure that out, I've given you enough information. There is only one way to save yourselves and still you don't believe the truth. So I'm not going to help anymore, Harry and I will be together very soon, together in death,' Severus pulled the thin blanket over him until his whole body, head and all were covered. The group outside the bars realised they would not get any more out of him. But now it was time to find Harry before it was too late for their world.

'Listen Snape, if we can get you out of here and to Harry, is there a chance you could show me your memory of when Albus asked you to kill him? It will stop the dementors kiss, but I don't know what will happen after that because you did allow students to be tortured.' Kingsley said.

'My memories were removed so Voldemort would not discover the truth. There is only one person alive that can show you the truth and that is Harry, something he never wanted anyone to see. As for the students being tortured, I kept them alive and that is what Albus asked me to do even if they had to suffer.'

'Okay, we need to do something and this might be the only way we can stop Harry before it's too late,' Kingsley gestured for the guard to open the cell, 'If you try anything Snape, then I won't hesitate to kill you. So get up and take us to where Harry took Voldemort,' Kingsley, Arthur, Hermione and Ron all had their wands.

'What will happen to Harry once you know the truth?' Severus asked but he never moved from under his blanket or facing the wall.

'I need to know the truth before I can work that out. He did use an unforgivable on Ginny, he kept her under it until her mind was gone then cut off her hand. So naturally some type of punishment will be placed on him for that.'

'Then he won't stop his plans for Voldemort and I won't help you just so you can arrest Harry. The Weasley girl hurt him deeply, so he hurt her in a way that she could never do something like this again. He would never kill, that is not who Harry is. But he suffered more than anyone knows, only Albus and I knew the extent of his pain and suffering. When you refused to believe him that pushed him to his limit, everyone has a limit, Harry reached his. So I can't believe you would ask me to help you when it is all of you that pushed Harry too far by refusing to believe him.'

'As Ginny's father, I will make sure he isn't punished if we can get proof that what you're saying is true and what my daughter said was a lie. She was underage, so I can guarantee no punishment to Harry if it's proven. But we need to stop him now, work on everything else later.'

Severus slowly pulled the blanket off and turned his head, 'You would make sure Harry isn't punished?'

'Yes, I will, as Ginny's parent, legal guardian and head of the Weasley family, yes, I can make sure no charges aren't brought against him for what he did, but I want to see proof.'

'Then I'm sure I can convince Harry to show his memory, maybe only to you Arthur. He told me how he felt about you, that he respected you. Will that be acceptable minister?'

Kingsley looked at Arthur who nodded, 'Yes, if Arthur is willing, then I will go along with that.'

Severus threw the blanket off and stood up, 'Then let's hope we get to Harry in time.'

The group of five left Azkaban, once they were on shore, Kingsley turned to Snape but all had their wands on him.

'Where do we go?'

'I'm too weak to apparate, so you will need to take me. But we are going to were Voldemort was reborn the last time. The cemetery in Little Hangleton, the Riddle's home town and where Voldemort killed his muggle family.'

'Go, I'll take Snape,' Kingsley took Severus arm waited until the other three left, then he turned on the spot taking Severus Snape to Harry in the hope he could stop another war.

As they neared the cemetery, they saw movement, 'He's there,' Hermione said softly.

'That is not Harry, that person is bald,' Severus snarled.

'Harry shaved his head and has some type of dark scar on his chest,' Ron said staring towards the bald man that had been his best friend for years.

'A dark scar,' Severus glanced over at Harry then down at his arm before pulling his sleeve up, 'Did it look like this?'

'His robe only opened for a split second, so we never really saw it.' Ron said.

'I saw the snake,' Hermione said staring at the dark mark on Snape's arm, 'He gave himself a dark mark, didn't he?'

'By the sound of it, yes, he did.'

'We can work on that later, let's try to stop him.' Kingsley said.

'I'll go in front of you, but keep your wands on me if you wish, I'm just not sure what Harry will do if he thinks I'm in danger.'

'Hermione, Ron, you stand directly behind Snape with wands on him, Arthur and I at the side without our wands, let's go,' Kingsley said.

The group walked slowly into the cemetery and towards Harry, 'Harry, love, it's me.'

Harry's head came up as his body tensed, 'I'm dreaming again, I'm always dreaming.'

'No, you're not, the minister and Arthur came to get me. Turn around and look at me Harry.'

'They'll send you back if I stop now. They have to pay for what they did to us.'

'They are not going to send me back if you can prove to only Arthur that what we have been saying is the truth. The minister is willing to let Arthur see your memories, no one else has to. So please, don't do this, not if you truly love me.'

Harry slowly turned, 'They have wands on you that means you're not free.'

'It's just until we can show proof love, now please, do this for me,' Severus took a couple of steps closer as he opened his arms, 'Let's be together and have that life we talked about, the family we always wanted.'

'I always wanted a family with you, our little girl with your eyes.'

'Harry, what Severus said is true, if you show me then he's free and you won't be punished either. Please, you know I would never lie to you, stop this before it's too late,' Arthur pleaded.

Harry moved his hand and Severus floated towards him and a shield went around both Harry and Severus.

'You've lost weight and look sick.' Harry's head was tilted to one side then he tilted it to the other as he stared at his love.

'Azkaban doesn't really care if you live or die, but I'm here now. Will you please stop this and show Arthur the truth so all of us can finally do what we've been dreaming off, live a free and safe life?'

Harry reached up and ran his fingers down Severus' cheek, then across his lip, down his throat then back up to his other cheek before their lips met in a very soft and chaste kiss.

'I feel your lips, but I'm still not sure this isn't a dream. Right now, if it is a dream, I never want to wake up.'

'It's not a dream my love, I'm really here, but we can only be together if you stop what you're doing. Let the minister take Voldemort and we'll go with Arthur so he can see proof. It's time to put your past behind you so you can begin a future with me and the family we will have,' Severus slipped his arms around Harry's waist, but his eyes stayed on Harry's eyes which to Severus still looked too cold, too lifeless. He hoped with some time, that he could thaw Harry's freezing heart and he hoped he could do it soon before it did end up too late to save Harry from going completely over to the dark.

'Tell me something so I know this is real.'

'I could tell you a lot of things love, but one thing is how you love my taste,' Severus smirked.

'I do love your taste and I've said it so many times, so it's really you,' Harry caressed Severus face, 'Oh my love, I feel so cold, like I'm dying inside.'

'I know, I can see that for myself. But if you stop this, I can bring you back to life, I can warm you so your heart starts to beat again. I will hold you until you feel the love you used to have finally returning.'

'Alright, I will do what you asked as you are the only person I trust,' Harry slowly lifted his head, 'You can take him, but if this turns out to be a trick, nothing will stop me next time, even if you burn his body, I can still bring his soul back, using my own body to if I have to. I'm immortal, I can withstand anything you do to me, so know that nothing will stop me next time if you try to trick me.'

'It's not a trick Harry, Snape told you that,' Kingsley said cautiously as Severus moved Harry back so Kingsley could move closer, 'This isn't a trick, but you need to show Arthur proof. I will take his body back to the department of mysteries then meet you at the Burrow with a pensieve.'

'No one apart from Arthur sees.'

'That is a promise I can give you Harry, only I will see whatever you want to show me as long as it's proof that Severus and you were telling us the truth.'

'Then let's get this over with, I want to get on with my life with my husband.'

'Arthur, I'll be about twenty minutes,' Kingsley took Voldemort's arm, then turned apparating them both away from Little Hangleton to the ministry of magic.

'You take Severus Harry, he's too weak to apparate himself, we'll meet you there.' Arthur said kindly.

'That means you trust me, so I will do what you ask Arthur Weasley,' Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, 'Are you ready my love?'

'Let's do this Harry so we can finally go home.'

Arthur waited until Harry and Severus apparated away, he looked at Hermione and Ron who nodded and the three of them apparated away. They arrived at the Burrow to see Harry and Severus standing together with their arms still around each other.

'Let's go inside, I'm sure Severus could use a nice cup of tea.'

'And something to eat, they starved him, he used to have such a muscly body, now all I feel is his ribs.'

'Yes, we'll make sure you both eat,' Arthur gestured for Hermione and Ron to go inside first, then Harry and Severus, he followed, 'No one make a move, we're about to get all the proof we need or Harry will end this world and all of us with it. Molly, could you please get Severus and Harry some tea and something to eat?'

'What about Ginny, he destroyed her mind, cut her hand off,' Bill shouted.

'And if I get this proof, then Ginny is lucky he didn't torture her further then kill her. Now as the head of the Weasley family I have given Harry and Severus a guarantee that Harry will not be punished. If this proof shows Severus and Harry was telling the truth, then your sister pushed Harry too far. We all know she was spoilt, we all know she was used to getting her own way. So I'm saying this now, none of you say or try anything as Harry has agreed to show me proof that Ginny lied. We're just waiting for Kingsley to bring a pensieve. Harry, Severus, sit down, you'll be safe, I'll make sure of it.'

'No one can hurt us, we're immortal, we can't be harmed,' Harry waited until Severus sat then sat on his lap, leaning into Severus' chest. Even though Harry and Severus knew that they could not die, but it didn't mean they could lose their souls by a dementor. But Harry was given this power to help the world, maybe now he could do what he was meant to do.

'You don't smell right, not like you should,' Harry wrinkled his nose.

'I will when we can go home and shower.'

'Do you have the potions ready to use?'

'Yes, you just need to say the word and you get me knocked up, like we talked about.'

Molly placed two plates and two cups in front of Severus and Harry, 'I'm not sure what to believe right now, but I don't know if I can feel the same way about you Harry after what you did to my daughter.'

'Your daughter deserved it, she hoped Sev would die and she would become my soul mate, but Sev is my soul mate and life mate, we live or we die together. Now Voldemort is dead we live forever. But I cursed her, I can heal her, but I'm not going to, not after what she did.'

'What do you mean you can heal her?' Arthur asked.

'I mean my power allows me to do things that no one can do. But if I use any curse, hex, spell or charm only I can undo it, including what I did to her mind.'

'Listen Harry, after you show proof, could you do that for us? For all the support we gave you over the years, for taking you into our home, into our family. Please, give our daughter back to us,' Arthur pleaded.

'I will consider it if she is punished, lock her up in Azkaban, see how she likes it.'

'How long are you talking?' Bill asked.

'Until I feel better.'

'That could be years,' Percy said.

'It could be, I could leave her the way she is, either way she suffers for what she did to Sev,' Harry turned and stared at his husband, caressing his face, 'I need to rub your whole body with oils, it's so dry and rough.'

Severus saw a look on Harry's face but wasn't sure he knew what it meant, 'I'll let you do that after we go home. Now let's eat, I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am and Molly is one of the best cooks around.'

'She is,' Harry and Severus stayed as they were, but fed each other, not themselves, 'You're tongue feels nice.'

'You'll feel it more later, eat Harry.' Severus placed some more food in Harry's mouth which closed around his fingers, he sucked hard, 'Later, eat.' Harry nodded then released Severus fingers before placing food in his mouth.

'You're feeding each other, why not just eat normally?' Ron asked.

'We always do this, it's how we like to eat,' Harry gave a very small smile to Severus.

'There, your heart is coming back my love because you can feel me again.'

'I'll feel more when we get home, feel you inside me.'

'Oh that's a given but you are also growing your hair back. Tell me why you shave it off?'

'Dark lords are bald, I was going to be the next dark lord, then get you out and we rule together, with him of course. He could do the killing, we'll just torture who we want.'

'That stops now Harry, your heart is mending, let me help you heal.'

'If you're with me I can, now eat babe, I want to feel your body again, not your ribs sticking out.'

'Let's both eat,' Severus kissed Harry then they started eating again but with everyone watching them, none of them knew what to make of Harry or Severus, but they hoped everything was going to work out, one way or another.

Kingsley stepped into the kitchen levitating a pensieve over to the table before he turned to Harry and Severus.

'Now it's your turn Harry, let Arthur see your proof.'

Harry turned to Severus, 'I can show my memory of seeing your memory, but only the part that is needed, then when Dumbledore told us about being soul mates and life mates.'

'It shows Albus and I talking, shows what Albus asked of me, so it would be the best one and it will squash any rumours that I poisoned or curse you.'

Harry nodded, then stood up, closed his eyes, put his wand to his temple then extracted the silver memory but hesitated before lowering it into the pensieve.

'You give your word that you will tell no one or show anyone what you see in this memory?'

'Yes, you have my word Harry, whatever I see will never be spoken or shown to anyone,' Arthur gave Harry a small smile.

'I don't know if I should trust you, I only trust Sev.'

'Then I will make the unbreakable vow with you, with the vow that I will never reveal anything about this memory you show me.'

'If he's willing to do that Harry that shows trust. You know just like I do that if you break the unbreakable vow you die, Arthur is willing so trust him,' Severus said trying to get Harry to see the truth on Arthur Weasley's face.

'Alright, I don't need the vow,' Harry lowered the memory into the pensieve but kept his wand in his hand, 'So you'll see we've been telling the truth.'

Arthur nodded, then entered the memory but no one in the Weasley kitchen spoke, they just sat waiting until Arthur returned.

Harry sat back on Severus lap, 'As soon as we get home, shower and then I'm going to cover your body in those oils. Sandalwood I think, I like that smell on you. I don't like the way your skin feels or smells, it's not you.'

'I know, but I will be back to myself very soon,' Severus tightened his hold on Harry, 'So when Arthur tells you that what we have been saying is the truth, what will you do minister?'

'I will release a statement saying you were innocent. But Molly, did you find any vials that hold memories?'

'No, we don't own a pensieve, so why would there be one here?'

'It seems that Albus left one for Minerva, when Harry went to get it someone had gone through his office and stole the memory. I know this is hard, but could you look through Ginny's room, see if it might be in there?'

'After Arthur comes out, then I will. But if all this is true, why would she do this?'

'She wanted my soul mate to die hoping she would be my next one. I gave her a book explaining that she would never be, it had the spell to reveal soul mates. She found out about Sev and I, so even though she knew the truth she thought killing Sev would still get me, but we die together,' Harry never took his eyes from Severus, 'After a massage I want to bury myself in you.'

'You can, you can do anything you want, even tie me up again. You do like to be in control.'

'Yes, I do, but only with you. So maybe the leather cuffs will be used tonight.'

'You are so kinky my love.'

'You love my kinkiness, you always have,' Harry ran his fingers back down Severus cheek and all eyes that were on them turned to the pensieve and Arthur.

'They were telling the truth Kingsley, Albus asked Severus to kill him at the right time and he was dying painfully, Severus gave him a painless death. It also showed when Albus explained that Harry and Severus are soul mates and life mates.'

'Then you are free Severus, I will release a statement in regards to how you helped Albus Dumbledore who was dying.'

'And Harry?' Severus tightened his hold on his mate.

'Arthur already guaranteed that he will not be charged over what he did.'

Severus and Harry stood up, 'We'll head home then,' Harry retrieved his memory, placing it back in his head.

'What about Ginny, can you heal her?' Arthur asked.

'We'll go tomorrow, I will ask her to tell the truth, if she refuses, then she goes back to how she is. If she tells the truth, she goes to Azkaban, agreed?'

'Yes, agreed, come here and we'll go in together.'

Harry nodded then slipped his arms around Severus before looking down at his two friends.

'All you had to do was trust me, I have never lied to you about anything important, but you refused to believe I loved Sev. You saw what you wanted and believed a jealous girl who wanted me for herself. That is something I might never be able to ever forgive. Let's go home Sev.'

'Let's go home love.'

Everyone watched Harry and Severus leave, 'You won't tell us will you dad?' Charlie asked.

'No, I gave my word and I can't believe how far Albus was willing to go to stop Voldemort, but how far Severus and Harry were willing to go. All I can say is those three men would have died to save all of us.'

'What did you mean about Ginny?' Kingsley asked.

'Harry said he can restore her mind, but he wants her to suffer by going to Azkaban.'

'He destroyed her mind, how is that possible?'

'It seems Harry's power allows him to. I know professor Dumbledore said that Harry will be one of the most powerful wizards around once Voldemort was gone, it seems he was right, but he always was when he came to Harry,' Hermione sighed, 'Seeing how they were, how they interacted, it was like they could read each other.'

'Yeah, but the way Snape sounded and acted, nothing like he used to,' Ron said.

'Part of what Albus explained, but that's all I can say. We need to make Ginny realise that she either tells the truth or lives out her days in the mind damaged ward. At least she won't stay in Azkaban, well, until Harry feels better. He didn't say anything about her hand though so maybe since it wasn't done by a spell he can't repair it,' Arthur sighed, 'I know Ginny could be sneaky, but what she did was unforgivable, something I never thought she would do.'

'Can you see if that memory is in her room Molly, if it's there then that can be seen by others?'

'I'll look now.'

'Um, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny has a small hiding place under her bed. One of the floor boards is loose, Harry told her he hid things under a loose floor board at the Dursley's.'

'I'll have a look,' Molly hurried up the stairs to search her daughter's room. She went straight to her bed, levitated it out of the way to revealed the floor board. Molly opened it, sighed but reached in and took out a small vial of silver memory along with the book on soul mates and a picture of Harry before taking them back downstairs, handing the vial to Kingsley, 'Seems she did take it and here is the book and a picture of Harry.'

'Let's all go in and have a look at this memory, this is the one Albus was going to let us see so we could see the truth.'

Kingsley poured the memory in, then he went first, Arthur, Molly, all the Weasley children and Hermione followed ready to see the full truth of what orders Severus Snape had been given.

Harry and Severus were both sitting at each end of their very large bath, both washing the other but the whole time their eyes remained on their lovers face.

'How are you feeling Harry?'

'Better now you're here, unless this is a dream. I've had a lot of those over the last few weeks.'

'I'm sure you have, probably similar to dreams I had of us like this.'

'How bad was it?'

'Cold, depressing, I was always hungry and thirsty, the guards like to use muggle fighting a lot, gave them something to do. I was lucky actually, they only hit me once, from then on it was spells. What are you going to do about the Weasley girl?'

'What I said, if she tells the truth she can go to Azkaban, it's what she deserved after she lied about you.'

'How long will you make her stay there?'

'Why do you care Sev when she's the reason you were in that hell hole?'

'She's young, she's in love and she wasn't thinking. So even if you restore her mind you can't restore her hand. Don't you think what you already done to her is enough?'

'No, I felt like I was dying inside, but it was because of her no one believed me about you. I fucking died for everyone and they couldn't take my word for it.'

'Would you have done it if I hadn't arrived?'

'Yes, I had bone of the father, I just finished reciting that when I heard you. They were going to pay for hurting you.'

'With your power, why didn't you break me out?'

'That was next, but when they saw me watching the water staring towards where Azkaban was, they still refused to believe me. I sat there for two weeks, not eating, not drinking, not speaking and I could feel myself growing colder, hardening. Then his face flashed into my mind and I knew what to do. I was going to resurrect him then break you out.'

'I don't like your head like that.'

'It'll grow back but maybe I should stay like this, keep them wondering what I'll do next.'

'Harry, they said I will be free and you wouldn't be punished and they kept their word, so you don't need to do this.'

'Until they do what is right for everyone and stop listening to just one person or what they believe is right, then and only then will I let them run this world.'

'You worry me when you talk like that.'

'Does it stop you loving me?'

'No, nothing will stop that, I just want you to heal your heart and soul and be the loving man I know you can be not who you are right now.'

Harry moved until he was sitting astride Severus, 'You are the only one that can do that Sev, with you I feel my heart and soul healing, without you I'm dying,' Harry put both hands on Severus check and held his face as he staring into his dark onyx eyes, 'You are my life, you are everything to me, without you I wouldn't survive.'

'I feel the same, but we're together and the war is over, so let's do what we said, live and have a family. Now how about we get out of this bath and into bed?'

'Alright,' Harry kissed Severus, stepped out of the bath, helped his husband out, then cast a drying charm on both of them. Harry grabbed the oil from the bathroom cabinet, then followed Severus to their bed, 'I'll start with your back, so on your stomach, I'm about to give you a full body massage while I oil up your dry skin.'

'Sounds wonderful,' Severus pulled the covers down, then lay in the centre of the bed, his arms by his side. Harry sat at the end of the bed and started to rub oil into his feet, then calves before moving up to his thighs. He gently rubbed oil into his arse cheeks before kneeling above Severus while he started to massage his back and arms.

'Sev,' Harry looked down at his lover and smiled, 'Sleep my love,' Harry sat the oil on the bedside, cleaned his hands, then lay down next to Sev, staring at his peaceful face, 'Nothing will ever come between us again, I promise,' Harry kissed Severus cheek before moved as close as he could, putting his arm around his husband and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

The following morning, Harry and Severus stepped into the Burrow, 'Are you ready Arthur?'

'I'm ready Harry, would you mind if Molly came with us?'

'She is Ginny's mother and might make her understand, so she can come.'

'Harry,' Hermione said tentatively, 'do you know why we found it hard to believe?'

'People see what they want to see, not what is right in front of them.'

'No, Ron admitted he's not one for taking notice of anything, but you know I do, especially you. I would watch you all the time, just to make sure you were alright. But nothing, I saw nothing when you and Professor Snape were anywhere near each other, just how you always looked at each other.'

'A carefully constructed act that Sev perfected from the time my parents were murdered. You knew what Dumbledore thought, Voldemort would return one day, so Dumbledore and Sev worked on plans from the moment I was placed with the Dursley's. Dumbledore knew Voldemort done something so he would return, at the time he didn't know what it was. But none of that matters, you didn't believe me which means you didn't trust me.'

'When did you first find out that Professor Snape would be acting differently in front of everyone?' Ron asked.

'Before I started Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Sev came to see me, told me what they could at the time then explained about soul mates and how Sev was my soul mate.'

'Why didn't you stay with…Professor Snape instead of the muggles?' Ron asked.

'I had to keep playing my role with people like Lucius Malfoy. We could not take the chance that one of them would visit me and see Harry. He was a child, he would not have been able to protect himself.'

'Dumbledore let you tell us other things, why not that?' Hermione asked.

'Too risky with the Slytherin's,' Severus stared down at the two people that had been Harry's best friends, 'So even though Harry did care about you two, we had to keep everything between just the three of us.'

'Why did Albus pick Ginny?' Bill asked.

'Because she took an interested in me and I spent time here, she was the safest solution to keep everyone from finding the truth. Dumbledore was willing to die if he had to, so he said to end this war everyone was expandable and everyone needed to make sacrifices. Sev basically had to give up his life to protect me, to make sure I survived to fulfill the prophecy.

'Dumbledore had to give his daughter up to protect her and to protect this world, I had to give up my life and we were willing do to whatever we had to. He did considering using Cho, but realised that since I was either at the Dursley's, Grimmauld place or here, he changed the plans to Ginny and he always believed she was the better choice.'

'We can discuss this another time, can we go to St Mungo's?' Arthur asked anxiously.

'When you're ready Arthur,' Severus said as he tightened his arm around Harry before the four left the house and headed straight to the magical worlds hospital.

A healer, Arthur, Molly and Severus watched Harry as he kept his wand moving over Ginny's head, restoring her mind. When he was done he stepped back into Severus arms.

'She will wake in a few seconds, then explain or I send her back.'

Arthur and Molly nodded then stepped closer to the bed watching their only daughter. It was only a few seconds before she started to wake, blinking up at her parents, then she saw Harry and Severus.

'Why is he released?'

'Because we saw proof you lied about him Ginny. Now, do you remember what Harry did to you yesterday?'

'Used the cruciatus curse, then cut my hand off, he should be locked up as well.'

'No, he won't be, I refuse to allow him to be punished because you lied and pushed him too far. So now you need to hear the choice you have, the choice Harry gave you,' Arthur saw his wife move towards their daughter, 'No yet Molly. So Ginny, you have a choice of living your days in St Mungo's with your mind destroyed or you spend time in Azkaban.'

'But he cursed me, why should I go to Azkaban?'

'For punishment for what you did to Sev. I will destroy your mind again if you don't agree. So now it's time for you to think of others instead of being selfish and only thinking of yourself and what you want. I could always cut your other hand off and your legs,' Harry snarled.

'How long do I have to stay?' Ginny looked up at her parents.

'That is up to Harry,' Arthur sighed because he could see his daughter was finally working out what was going on and what she had been doing was wrong.

'How long?' Ginny stared at Harry.

'Until I feel better because right now I've lost my humanity, I just don't give a fuck about anything or anyone. You did that, you almost destroyed my life and this world with your lies. So you need to suffer for what you did.'

'Easy love, it's getting better and I'm free.'

Harry turned to look at Sev, 'You're the only one that can make it better, make me feel better.'

'If you don't mind me saying, but why is the minister going along with this?' the healer asked.

'Either Harry lives forever and destroys our world after resurrecting Voldemort, or he dies with Severus and Voldemort is back ruling out world. Those are the two choices we have. Harry still has a bit of his humanity, he's still a caring person, but he's been hurt too much this time. So either Ginny does what he wants or we are all back to living and fighting a war that we can't win,' Arthur explained.

'Why are you immortal?'

'Voldemort dies and I live forever or I die and he lives forever, it was part of our connection. So Ginny, a destroyed mind or Azkaban, I need an answer?'

Ginny lowered her head, 'Azkaban.'

'Then let's go, once I put you there I can finally live a life with my husband.'

'What about my hand?'

'That won't be fixed, get used to using your left hand.'

'Can I see all my family before I go, I don't know how long it will be?' Arthur and Molly turned to stare at Harry whose face was still so hard and cold.

'Harry love, we're together and she's is going to be punished, let her see her family.'

Harry faced Severus again, 'Why do you care what she wants after what she did to you?'

'Because it is the right thing to do, isn't that what you, Albus and I always said, always do the right thing for everyone. We're together, so it would not hurt for her to see her family. She will need something to give her hope in that place, something to keep her alive. You are not the type of person that allows anyone to die, if she doesn't have hope in her heart that place will kill her, trust me. I only survived because I knew you would join me, I could live long enough to wait for you or meet you on the other side.'

As Harry kept staring into Severus' eyes while he considered, he kept tilting his head from one side to the other, then he slowly turned back to face the girl who almost destroyed his life. Finally he saw remorse on her face, he saw she was sorry and that she finally understood that what she was doing could have destroyed the world, including her family.

'Fine, we'll go to the Burrow first.'

'Then she needs to get dressed, let's step out while Ginny dresses,' Arthur said.

'She's not being alone, she might change her mind.'

'Then Molly will stay with her.'

Harry nodded sharply then turned with Severus and left the room, Arthur and the healer following.

'Mr. Potter, the way you helped that young lady, could you do that with others?' the healer asked.

'Yes, I could, but right now I don't care enough to help anyone.'

'Why are you like this, from what I heard you were always a nice young man?'

Severus could see Harry wasn't going to answer, 'Too many years of being hurt and betrayed has turned Harry's heart to ice. Now I'm free he's finally allowing me to thaw his heart, but it won't happen quickly, it will take time, a long time.'

'I know people can lose their humanity, and that is how a lot of death eaters ended up.'

'Harry was ending up like that, he would have been another Voldemort, worse than he ever was and more powerful, then add the fact his immortal, nothing would have stopped him. Once he realises all his pain and suffering has ended then Harry will be a loving young man he always was,' Severus stared into Harry's cold dead eyes. The four men never realised that Molly and Ginny had stepped out of the room but they heard what Severus said.

'We're ready,' Molly said tentatively.

'If you ever find your humanity again Mr. Potter, you could do so much good for people that were hurt by Voldemort and his people. So please, I implore you to think about how you could give these people their lives back. If you do, let me know.'

Harry nodded sharply, 'Let's go,' Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, 'You will pay for what you did and I'm going to make sure you don't try anything or next time you will be gone for good and I'm not talking about your mind. Do you understand me?'

Ginny realised what Harry meant, he would kill her, 'Yes, but you're hurting me Harry.'

'That's nothing compared to what you did to me and Sev,' Harry snarled then walked out of the hospital still holding Ginny's arm with Severus, Molly and Arthur following.

Molly, Arthur, Severus, Harry and Ginny stepped into the house, all the Weasley boys surrounded Ginny but was careful with her bandaged stump where her hand used to be. Harry stepped back with Severus but his eyes never left Ginny.

'I though you said she had to go to Azkaban,' Ron said.

'I talked Harry into allowing Ginny some time with her family before that,' Severus said but again he looked down into Harry's eyes, 'Ginny will need something to help her through her time in that hell hole.'

'Maybe this will help Ginny,' Bill smiled at his little sister, 'Hopefully it's before, but if not, when you get out, you'll have a niece or nephew.'

'Oh Bill, you and Fleur are going to have a baby,' Ginny sniffed as tears fell from her eyes, then she hugged her brother.

Severus saw the first spark of life in Harry's eyes, 'Did you hear that Harry, a baby, a new life, you helped with that by making our world safe. There will probably be a lot more babies being born now he's gone.'

Harry slowly turned to look at the group of red heads then stepped over to Fleur, placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes with everyone watching and wondering what he was doing. They all stared as tears fell down Harry's face as he's hand stayed holding Fleur's stomach.

'A little girl, a baby girl is growing inside, she's like Fleur,' Harry slowly opened his eyes to stared into Fleur's eyes, 'She will be powerful, she will be beautiful, she will be loved.'

'A daughter Harry?' Bill asked as he put his arm around his wife.

'Your first daughter,' Harry slowly turned, 'Sev,' Harry's face crumbled as he fell to the floor, Severus raced over and pulled him into his arms.

'Its fine my love, everything is going to be okay now. You are feeling your heart heal, feeling your soul heal. This new life is just the beginning, she is showing you what this world is going to be like, that it is worth living. That is what you fought for, what I fought for, what your parents fought for, what these people you care about fought for. Let your heart feel it Harry, let this new life help you see what can be.'

'Did I really do that to Harry?' Ginny whispered.

'Yes, he lost his soul mate and his heart turned cold. After what he did to you, he was about to resurrection Voldemort and rule this world together. So you see Ginny, see what being selfish can do to someone. You need to think of what the consequences of your action can do.' Arthur said.

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Abuse, pain, torture, suffering, is that all over now Sev?'

'Yes, it's all over, for you, for me, for everyone. Let your heart heal, let the pain you have been suffering finally be over and laid to rest. Imagine what we can do with you being so powerful, we can always make sure no one suffers ever again. Use those caring feelings you always had to protect, protect that baby Fleur is about to have, protect your friends children they will have in years to come, protect our children.'

Harry nodded as he put his head on Severus' shoulder then waved his hand towards Ginny and the others in the Burrow's kitchen.

'She can stay with her family.'

Severus sighed but felt the weight of Harry's suffering finally lifting. He looked up at all the Weasley's and nodded, letting them know everything was going to be alright. But he noticed the way Harry's hand moved and wondered if it was just a natural reaction or something Harry deliberately did. He figured he would find out soon enough.

'What about the healer and what he said, do you want to help or do you need more time?'

Harry slowly looked up, 'Help, Neville can have his parents back. Something I would do in a heartbeat to have my parents and Sirius with me. You, dad and Sirius could hex each other again.'

Severus laughed, 'We would if we were together, but I don't think you're father or godfather would do that knowing we were going to have children. Now let's get up off this floor,' Severus stood and pulled Harry up and into his arms, 'It's still going to take time and you will get depressed, but now you know you can heal.'

'I felt so lost, so alone when you were gone. You were the only person that kept me alive, kept me going. All these years it's always been you. Dumbledore was right, he said we needed each other.'

'Yes, he was always right and went to his death knowing we would keep doing what was right for our world. We sacrificed so much to live a free life, let's just keep doing that, but now we do it together and do it forever.'

'When we go home will you take the potion?'

'If you want to get me pregnant straight away I will. But think first Harry, it might be time to just have a bit of fun. We could travel, go see all the places we talked about.'

'A year, I'll give it a year then you're pregnant, I want our little girl.'

'Alright, a year, if you're sure.'

'How do you know it will be a girl Harry?' Ron asked.

Harry stiffened slightly, 'I just do, a girl first then twin boys, six children in all.'

'Twin boys, oh Harry, I don't envy you especially if they end up like Fred and George,' Arthur said finally seeing the caring boy he always knew.

'They will be like them, Fred's soul is going to be reincarnated into one of our sons, like Godric Gryffindor's soul was reincarnated into Albus Dumbledore, like mine is.'

'Fred,' George said softly as he stared at Harry.

Harry turned slowly, 'Yes, his soul is waiting.'

'You said yours, no one knows if they have a reincarnated soul. How do you know all this Harry?' Hermione asked.

'My soul was once Merlin's soul, he gave me his power,' Harry closed his eyes as his body started to glow as it floated a few feet off the floor.

'What's going on Severus?'

'He's seeing the future Arthur, seeing if there is anything that needs to be changed now. Albus put Harry into a suspended sleep, we cast a lot of spells to see whose soul had been reborn in Harry. Then Albus perform a few charms to see what type of power Harry had or will have. Once Voldemort was destroyed Harry's full power will emerge along with Merlin's power. His power to see the past and future, to foretell what will come, like the seer that made the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort,' Harry slowly opened his eyes and he floated back down to the floor, 'What did you see love?'

'A safe world and lots of children being born but with us keeping an eye on the ministry, occasionally having to remove someone from power, but safe all the same,' Harry turned, 'Lots of children are going to be born to this family, from the little girl Fleur is about to have then one a year until they all have had their own families.'

Molly and Arthur stared around at their children, they still weren't sure what was really happening but one thing they did know, they were going to have a lot of grandchildren.

'Does that mean I will have kids with Hermione?' Ron asked as his ears went red, but what surprised everyone was Harry, he laughed.

Severus smiled at his husband, 'See, you're coming back my love.'

'I am, but that is not like Ron to ask something like that.'

'Are you going to answer him?' Hermione crossed her arms as she stared intensely at Harry.

'No, I'm not, no one should know the future, only the one who is supposed to.'

'Oh come on Harry, can't you at least tell us if Hermione and I stay together?'

'It did take us a while to get here Harry, please tell us?' Hermione asked.

Harry turned to face Sev but winked, 'Oh now you're just being playful, I always liked this side of you my love. Now put them out of their misery and tell them.'

'You could you know, what I see you see.'

'Yes, I know, but this is your gift, our bond just lets me join with you to share it.'

Harry smiled, 'One girl like Hermione but with red hair, one boy like Ron but with bushy brown hair and very mischievous,' Harry slowly turned to face everyone.

'It looks like a grandchild without red hair is going to join us one day,' Molly said.

'Not the only one, there will be blonds, black, brown and sandy colored hair as well.'

'Well the blond must come from Fleur and the brown from Hermione. But the black and sandy, who are they?' Charlie asked.

'No, I can tell you that, those will find their true loves soon enough, one already has he just doesn't realise it. But now my love, let's go to St Mungo's, give Neville back his parents.'

'Why don't you both stay for lunch then head to St Mungo's? Using that type of power must drain you of energy Harry.'

Harry faced Arthur, 'No, it actually gives me a lift, what do you say love, lunch first?'

'That sounds nice.'

Everyone sat down, with Ginny sitting between her father and Charlie, 'I'm sorry,' she said softly.

Harry and Severus glanced over at the girl, 'Sorry for lying about Sev?'

'Yes, and for hurting you, I never realised.'

'If I didn't see true remorse on your face you wouldn't be here, but I did. So we can put this behind us as long as it's fine with Sev.' even though Harry will never trust her he never let on that anything was wrong. But he was going to keep an eye on everyone from now on.

'It's all good Harry, we're good. So we'll put all of it behind us.'

'This was Sev's decision, so let's forget it.'

'So you're a seer, I hope you're better than Trelawney,' Ron said.

Harry gave him a small smile, 'Everything I see will happen unless we can change it.'

'Do you have to concentrate to see?' Hermione asked.

'No, but I block it so I can live normally. The empathy powers are the worse, I have to close them off or I feel what everyone feels.'

'Empathy, what's that?' Ron asked.

'An empath will feel the emotions of the people around them,' Hermione said.

'So right now you could tell us what we are feeling?' George asked.

'Yes, if I opened up my senses,' Harry closed his eyes, his body glowed again, 'Love, lots of love, sadness, turned on, that's Charlie,' Harry chuckled then opened his eyes, 'Fred doesn't want you to be sad, he wants you to live.'

'Hang on, you were talking about feelings, what's Fred got to do with this?' George asked.

'I can feel the dead, Fred is not happy because you're not. He wants you to open the shop again, he wants his playful fun brother to bring laughter back to this world. He can't be at peace until he feels you are.'

'It seems I have work to do, I wasn't sure I could open the shop again, not without Fred. But I know if it was me that died I would want Fred to live out dream, the shop was our dream.'

'Once you do you will find an inner peace then your twin will feel it so he will finally be at peace. I felt it that night, the moment Bellatrix died, Sirius was at peace, he moved on, he couldn't before,' Harry closed his eyes again, glowing brightly, 'Albus is at peace, but he has picked out who will get his soul, someone that can handle power, someone that will think of others first,' Harry opened his eyes but everyone noticed he stared at Charlie, 'A girl will be born that will be a great healer one day, heal people that cannot be healed right now.'

'Why are you looking at me?'

'Your daughter will be powerful, a beautiful girl with black hair.'

'Okay, which girl have you been dating with dark hair?' Bill asked.

Charlie saw Harry raise his eyebrows, 'You know, don't you?'

'Naturally I know, I see everything, nice body.'

'Okay, so do the rest of us get to know who Charlie ends up with?' George asked.

Harry smirked at Charlie, 'I could say but it's not my place.'

'Alright, if I don't you just might tell everyone.'

'I might, but I can guarantee that only one will be shocked, three suspect already.'

'Which three?'

'Your parents and Bill.'

'Ron has to be the shocked one, right?'

'Of course, watch his ears.'

'Talking in riddles gives me a headache,' Hermione scowled.

'Okay, I am seeing someone with black hair, I've been seeing…him,' Charlie said loudly and slowly, 'for two years.'

'You're gay?' Ron blurted out as his ears went so red they look like they were on fire making everyone laugh.

'Yep, I shag blokes, or a bloke now. So Bill, you knew?'

'I've known since you were thirteen and at Hogwarts. I used to watch you as you secretly stare at the boys who went swimming in the black lake.'

'So one of us is going to have a baby girl, we'll probably have a huge fight to see which one gives up their job,' Charlie sighed.

'You might be shocked about that,' Harry turned to stare at Sev, 'I want our little girl, I've dreamt of her for so long, with your gorgeous dark eyes, our dark hair, I want her.'

'Alright, I'll take the potion when we get home, but let's travel until she's born, see the world.'

'Then in nine months' time we have our daughter, Lily Eileen Potter Snape. She's so beautiful, so precious and so powerful. We have to keep the boys away from her until she meets her soul mate.'

'And this soul mate is?' Severus raised his eyebrows.

'I take you to see him in a few years.'

Severus leant into Harry and whispered, 'What did you do before, your hand movements weren't just casually waving around, so tell me?'

'I removed her magic, she'll find out soon enough. I saw her doing stuff that causes this family to suffer but not just them, others as well. I couldn't let anyone go through that, not if I could help it.'

'Alright, since you saw it I agree with you. But when they do notice are you going to explain?'

'Yes, I will tell Arthur, but that's not all I did,' Harry smirked then put his head on Severus' shoulder then spoke in a normal voice, 'You fell asleep during your massage so I didn't get to bury myself in you, I miss feeling your writhing beneath me, begging me.'

'I'm not going to fall asleep today, so you can have me begging all you want just no blindfold this time, I like to see your face.'

'Alright, no blindfold but you will be tied to the bed, maybe suspended from the shackles, that might be fun, then I'll pound you into the mattress.'

Just then everyone heard a groan, they all turned to Charlie who was panting heavily with his mouth open. His eyes were dilated that were fixed on Harry and Severus. So everyone realised that Charlie liked a bit of the kinky stuff.

After Harry and Severus came home from St Mungo's, they headed straight to their bedroom where they were enjoying the time in or above the bed. Harry was true to his word, he had Severus begging as Harry brought Severus close to release then stop only to start his sexual torture again.

Harry and Severus were panting heavily as they lay together in the middle of their very large king size bed.

'Tell me what else you did?'

'Reduced their magic, gave them what a second or third would have. None of them could ever use anything powerful. After what they did, I felt betrayed, I still do. I couldn't let them get away with that, I just couldn't, they had to pay, one way or another.'

'Did you see any of them doing anything with their full power?'

'No, this wasn't because of what I saw, it's because they refused to see the truth which hurt you and that hurt me. You might have ended up with no soul. You're better off dead than like that.'

'It's not like I could stop you Harry, but if you didn't see them doing anything then you shouldn't use your power like that.'

'I can't trust them Sev, I felt so betrayed. That is not an easy thing to get over. I'm getting better, I fixed the Longbottom's and helped others. Just let me do this for now.'

'Alright, you have my support.'

'Thank you, but we should eat, then shower because I want you pregnant by tonight.'

'I have the potion ready,' Severus rolled off the bed then pulled Harry into his arms, 'Nothing will separate us again.'

'No, I made sure we're together Sev, we always will be.'

'Why didn't you look earlier to see how this turned out?'

'I was scared to, I didn't want to see your soul being sucked out. When I heard that's what they were going to do I knew then I had to work faster, do something. That's when I got the flash of his face. I figured they would suffer for what they did but I would have you with me, either alive or dead.'

'It's over now, let's eat.'

'Yeah, you need to get back to your real weight.'

'I will, and I haven't lost that much so it won't take long,' Harry handed Severus his bathrobe and he slipped it on, then Harry put his own bathroom on before they left the room heading downstairs where Harry sat and watched Severus cook dinner. 'It's nice to watch you do that again.'

'It is, how long do you think before they realise?'

'They probably do by now and either worked out it was me or they might think something else is going on. I have to know in my heart and soul that they will not betray me or you again.'

'Ah, it seems they know,' Severus nodded to the small owl that flew into the room.

Harry using his old seeker skills snatched Pig out of the air, took the note then sat the owl on his shoulder.

"We know you did it Harry, none of us can do much at the moment. Molly has the boys washing the dishes the muggle way and Ginny can't do any magic. I understand why you've done this and none of us are upset, well, Ron is about having to do everything without magic when it hasn't been that long since he was legally allowed to. But he does understand, we all do. So even if its months or years, we accept you're punishment for not believing you and we should have. All of us learned a lesson with Voldemort and his death eaters, he had people high up in the ministry but Fudge refused to see it which cost everyone. Then the people closest to you apart from Severus did it again, refused to see what was the truth, what was right in front of our face. The love you and Severus have for each other is special and it is powerful. One day Harry I do hope your heart and soul becomes light again, becomes free of the pain you have felt since that fateful day in Godric's Hollow. I will say this even after everything, your parents and Sirius would be very proud of you and you will do good for our world, exactly what you have been doing since the day you re-joined this world. Arthur Weasley," Harry looked up at Severus, 'It seems they are going to live with this.'

'Yes, it does, might make doing their jobs harder, but they accept it as their punishment. Even though I still support you, I always will, you do need to feel that they will never do anything to hurt anyone including us, only then will your soul be free of your past. This power will tempt you a lot Harry and you have to learn not to abuse it. Right now is different, I understand, but please, for us, think then talk to me before doing anything like that again. Can you do that for me love?'

Harry kept staring at Severus as he listened to his words, 'Yes, alright, I won't use my power to punish anyone unless they do something that could hurt our world, not just you and me. We'll talk about it then decide.'

'Good, but now let's eat,' Severus put two plates on the table then sat down, 'This is how it's supposed to be.'

'It is Sev, there is one thing I saw earlier.'

'Tell me.'

'Our daughter will be powerful, more powerful that anyone else, apart from me. Sev, her magic starts early, she can do advanced spells before she starts at Hogwarts. I do not want her singled out, I want her to have a normal childhood.'

'Then we teach her and explain to her to hide her power and only use it to help keep our world safe. With your power you can shield her so we can teach her how to lower her power so when she does start at Hogwarts she can act like any other eleven year old, or maybe a little more advanced. That way no one will dare get on her wrong side if they think she has more power than them. Now no more, eat.'

'Yes Sev,' Harry smiled then started eating. But he felt it, deep inside him that he was healing, he was going to be alright because he will have Sev with him for eternity. The only part Harry did not like about the way his life was going to be, was seeing his children grow old and die while he and Sev kept living.

He thought that maybe one day his power will help so Sev and him can finally rest, pass to the next world, but he knew that will only happen if this world was never in turmoil again. Harry excepted why he was given these powers, he was the one meant to save the world from Voldemort, now he will continue to save the world. If he had to live forever then he had Sev at his side, so he will do what he must, be the world's guardian.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
